Once Upon A Text
by calliopetorrez
Summary: "I've never met her, I don't know what she looks like, so why do I feel like she's my soulmate?" A mistakenly sent text message turns into a friendship, and Arizona cannot help but slowly fall for the mysterious Callie Torres. Written solely through text messages. Calzona A/U.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi. This story is loosely inspired by a Glee fanfic called "Little Numbers." It has not been plagiarized in any way. Simply served as an idea for a story told through texts.. Any problems please tell me ASAP._

_This is my first fic on so please read, review and be nice!_

The one on _italic _is one person texting and the one in **bold **is the other, and the underlined is another.

**2 pm: Teds, I am not going to lie. I am so glad you moved here and I am so glad you are my friend. The dinner last night was unbelievable, I have never had that good of a chicken curry before. More dinners soon? Let me take you out this time - xo Zona**

_2.10 pm: Huh? My specialty is chicken piccata not chicken curry :P Though I'm not sure how I feel about going out with strangers_

**2.14 pm: This isn't Dr Altman is it?**

_2.15 pm: Nope. An entirely different doctor._

**2.17 pm: Oh damn it, I am so sorry...**

_2.18 pm: Don't even worry about it. I was getting quite bored fixing this tibia your text served as a slight entertainment._

**2.20 pm: Holy shit you are in the middle of surgery I am so, so sorry... I should stop texting you. I'm extremely sorry once again.**

_5.10 pm: So, did you get to find out Dr Altman's correct phone number?_

**5.15 pm: Um, who is this?**

_5.17 pm: You ask me out to dinner and now you forget all about me?_

**5.20 pm: Oh it's you! Hello! I did, thank you very much. Turns out I mistook the 7 for a 1 in the phone number. How did your surgery go?**

_5.25 p,: It went pretty well, thanks for asking. Well, I'm glad you found his/her correct number_

**5.30 pm: Haha, Teddy is a girl :) A very pretty one, and one of the best cardio thoracic surgeons in the country. You seem to be a surgeon yourself. An orthopedic one by the sound of it earlier. Nice! Though I have no idea why I'm blabbering on. I guess I need a hobby, I'm sorry you must be busy.**

_5.34 pm: I'm not busy at all :) Yes I am an orthopedic surgeon :) This Teddy sounds nice. Is she your girlfriend?_

_5.35 pm: Oops I am so sorry I shouldn't be asking you personal questions. I don't even know if you're a guy or a girl._

**5.40 pm : Haha, no worries. I really don't mind. Teddy is a really good friend of mine, not my girlfriend. She moved here to Seattle from Hopkins, thus me not having her new phone number. We used to work there together. I am a girl... woman I think, but I'm still eight years old at heart!**

_5.44 pm: Hopkins huh? You a surgeon too?_

**5.48 pm: I don't know how much information I should be giving out about myself but why do I get such a good feeling about trusting you?**

_5.50 pm: Yeah you're probably right, I could be a convicted murderer for all you know right? ;)_

**5.55 pm: See that's not fair. You already know plenty about me. And I don't know the least bit except that you fixed a tibia today.**

_6.00 pm: I guess we have to save that for another day ;) Something came up. I have to run. Bye... Zona_

**6.05 pm: Aw, bye, I think you were growing on me :P See I don't even know your name!**

_6.07 pm: That's for me to know and you to find out ;) ttyl_

**6.08 pm: Aaaagh... wait are you flirting with me?**

**6.10 pm: Wait you're busy. Sorry. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Today we introduce Teddy! Teddy's texts are (in brackets). Arizona's are in **bold, **and the "orthopedic surgeon's" is in _italics._

**9 am: Teds I am coming to pick you up in ten minutes,**

(9.02 am: Kay. Finally got the correct number now, have you Zona?)

**9.04 am: Lol, shut up, it was an honest mistake. Aright, I'm on my way.**

(9.06 am: I will never understand you, mistakenly texting strangers and making friends. Weirdo.)

**2 pm: Hello! It's been exactly a week since I texted you for the first time :D**

_2.03 pm: Um, who is this?_

**2.06 pm: You haven't saved my number? *Heartbroken***

_2.09 pm: Look, if you're Leila, I am so sorry I never called, that night was great but honestly it was just sex and I don't think we are meant to be more than friends..._

**2.12 pm: Leila, huh? Nope I don't think we've met, let alone had sex :P**

_2.14 pm: OHH SHIT, I'm sorry! But I still don't know who you are, and honestly I am a little bit freaked out._

**2.16 pm: I'm 'Zona! :)**

_2.19 pm: I'm really sorry I still can't place you...did I do something wrong?_

**2.21 pm: No actually, it was I who texted the wrong number by mistake and we texted for a while!**

_2.24 pm: Oh! You! Hey! I'm sorry, I've just been through some things so I almost forgot... huh_

**2.26 pm: Hey, it's alright. I'm kind of a weirdo, remembering strangers and all :P **

_2.29 pm: No, no. I should have remembered. I actually would have, it was really fun texting you. It's just that some things have gone down the last week ..._

**2.31 pm: Do you wanna talk about it?**

_2.34 pm: Why would I want to burden you? You are a stranger who doesn't know who these people are and um, frankly all I'd do was talk and not have you do anything about it._

**2.36 pm: Exactly! I'm a stranger, so I don't have personal involvement. And at the same time, you'll get it out.**

_2.40 pm: You sound like a shrink._

**2.42 pm: I don't mind being your shrink :)**

_2.45 pm: Why are you so nice? I haven't even told you my name. Or if I'm a guy or a girl..._

**2.48 pm: It's okay, I am hoping you'll come around. **

_2.50 pm: You don't have to wait. My name's Callie._

**2.54 pm: Alrighty then Callie, what is your story?**

_3.00 pm: So there's marriage involved here. And infidelity. And then weird affairs. I really don't know how to tell you all this._

_3.02 pm: I really don't wanna burden you Zona. Is that short for something?_

**3.05 pm: Wow, Callie I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked... maybe we can be friends, and someday you could get it system?**

**3.06 pm: It's short for Arizona, by the way :)**

_3.10 pm: Well, Arizona, of course we can be friends. I will tell you eventually... if this texting thing continues... it's sort of weirdly nice._

**3.12 pm: Well, Callie (is that short for something?), you'll get through it. I'm sure you're a great person and you have little to be upset over. Don't worry!**

_3.15 pm: Haha, I really don't know what to do..._

**3.17 pm: Maybe just focus on your career? Let the love life roll as time passes?**

_3.20 pm: That sounds like a pretty good idea actually. Thank you Arizona._

**3.22 pm: Stay strong, Callie :) Keep me posted.**

A/N: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave your views!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Thank you for all your follows and faves, but I really do want some feedback/reviews for some more clear opinion on how you're feeling! :)_

**Reminder: Arizona's texting is in **bold, **Callie's texting is in _italics _and Teddy's texts are (in brackets)**

_8.02 am: Hi... thank you for being so nice to me yesterday_

**8.05 am: Good morning stranger :) How are you feeling today?**

_8.07 am: Much, much better thanks again. I'm headed to the hospital and I am determined to be a kick ass surgeon, a rock star with the scalpel and get my name on every doctor and patient's recommendation._

**8.10 am: That is a pretty nice plan Callie! Though we really don't know each other, I have to say I am really proud of you!**

_8.15 am: Thank you Arizona. You never told me if you were a surgeon, let alone a doctor as well._

**8.20 am: May I just quote something someone wise once told me and say "That's for me to know and you to find out ;)"**

_8.25 am: Ouch. Here I am on the verge of spilling out all my life problems to you and you don't even tell me what you do?_

**8.30 am: I thought we decided that I hold the position of your trusted confide due to the fact that I am a stranger?**

_8.35 am: You make things pretty difficult yet they make perfect sense you know that?_

**8.37 am: I've heard :) I have to go now, Callie. Please feel free to text me any time you need!**

(9.30 am: Zona are you at work?)

**9.32 am: Yes Teddy, I'm at post-op, what up?**

(9.35 am: People in Seattle are really good looking! There's this patient called Henry and he is adorbs!)

**9.39 am: Why do you think I can't have a steady girlfriend Teds? Everyone is fabulous!**

(9.42 am: Zona your problem is that you like everyone. Even some random chick who you accidentally texted! How about that?)

**9.45 am: Her name is Callie and we are just friends. I mean, I don't even know what she looks like, and besides, I am pretty sure she is as straight as 180 degrees.**

(9.49 am: You don't know that for sure, Az, I mean an orthopedic surgeon named Callie, by the digits on her number, definitely should be easy to find don't you think?)

**9.52 am: Teddy please, I don't want to! Let her remain the way she is...**

(9.55 am: Oh my god Arizona, this is one of your weird fantasies huh, getting to know a person before seeing her and what not!)

**9.57 am: Though that sounds wonderful, no. Callie and I are text buddies, it's a nice thing.**

(10.00 am: I don't care Arizona, I'll look her up, you can suffer in your mystery bye.)

**10.10 am: Don't you dare tell me anything she hasn't told her in that case Teddy. And no hints to what she looks like.**

**5.20 pm: I'm getting off early from work I'm so happy!**

_5.24 pm : Still don't know what you do._

**5.26 pm: Let's say, I love kids :)**

_5.30 pm: You seem way too cool to be a babysitter._

**5.35 pm: I'll make you a deal. You tell me what Callie stands for, and I tell you what I do.**

_5.37 pm: Cheeky, but no. I am curious, but I'm not that desperate_

**5.40 pm: I have a feeling it stands for something really nice though**

_5.43 pm: That's for me to know and you to find out_

**5.45 pm: That line is really becoming our thing isn't it!**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I do remember Callie saying that she slept with someone called "Leila" but I don't think Arizona wasn't haha, we'll find out in this chapter :D

*Reminder: Arizona's texts are in **bold, **Callie's are in _italics, _Teddy's texts are in (brackets), and our newest character's text will be in these things

_3.02 am: Calliope. _

**3.06 am: Huh? It's 3 in the morning btw. I'm in the middle of something, can I get back to you?**

**...xxxxx...**

**8.30 am: So tell me, what's Caliope?**

_8.32 am: Oh shit, did I text you that last night? I was really drunk :/_

**8.35 am: Omg does Callie stand for Calliope?**

_8.39 am: Yes. *sigh* Please don't laugh at me. But now you get to tell me what you do_

**8.43 am: I actually think it's very sexy. Calliope. Calliope. Calliope. I'm so in love with that name.**

_8.46 am: Huh. Don't mumble it out in the middle of the night when you are "in the middle of something."_

**8.50 am: Oh shit, did I type that? How embarrassing.**

_8.54 am: Oh it'll be embarrassing for your boyfriend when you start moaning "Calliope" in the middle of the night huh_

**9.00 am: I don't have boyfriends Calliope.**

_9.02 am: Quite the player are we?_

**9.05 am: Sure, but playing for an entirely different team. I'm gay.**

_9.07 am: You're a lesbian?_

**9.10 am: Yeah, that. Same difference right. Alright, I'll tell you. I'm a pediatric surgeon.**

_9.13 am: Ha! I knew you were a doctor! And a surgeon, nice!_

**9.15 am: Speaking of, I have surgery in 15 minutes, I'll text you later.**

**...xxxx...**

(7.40 pm: About time your surgery ended, I have been looking for you, you have to listen to this!)

**7.45 pm: What is it Teddy? I am so, so exhausted. Can we please go to Joe's and talk?**

(7.49 pm: NO LISTEN! I looked up your Callie. Okay, I couldn't find her face, but I know where she works!)

**7.52 pm: NOOOO TEDDY NOOO I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!**

(7.55 pm: Well, then don't. But know this, she isn't as straight as 180 degrees ;))

**7.58 pm: Googling her really told you that? o.O Come to think of it, she did mention she had sex with a girl. Leia or Leila or something. Huh.**

(8.05 pm: You better ask her what's gone down with her life, Zona. It's a lot.)

**8.10 pm: It's all on the freaking INTERNET? I think she'll tell me when she's ready to.**

(8.12 pm: I don't even know why you like this girl so much. Her face seems to be too ugly to be on the internet.)

**8.15 pm: Shut up. I'll meet you at Joe's in 5 minutes.**

_...xxxxx..._

**8.30 pm: Theodora Altman, I did not mean, I will meet you at Joe's so that you can dance with your stupid patient and ditch me.**

(8.35 pm: Zona stop texting me, can't you see I'm busy? Besides, there are so many people you can dance with over here. What about that Latina chick over there. Your 5 o' clock. She is hot and she cannot stop staring at you.)

**8.36 pm: Sure. If she wasn't surrounded by a giant man who looks more like her bodyguard than her friend, and that other really pretty girl. Besides, I can't see her properly. That giant dude is blocking her view I want to text Calliope.**

(8.40 pm: There is something really wrong with you)

...xxxx...

_8.30 pm: Addie can you get here already. Mark and Lexie have dragged me to this Joe's bar, all they do is stare deeply at each and I really am alone here._

8.34 pm: Omg Torres, no, I'm busy. Can't you just find a guy? Or a girl? Or whatever.

_8.40 pm: There is this really hot, yet cute blondie here, at least I think she's cute, I can't see her properly cause of Mark's big head - but I think she's with a date._

8.45 pm: Then drink up or go home, Torres. You are too sad to exist in this world.

_8.47 pm: I wish Arizona was here :(_

8.50 pm: Just meet up with this Arizona already then Cal!

_8.52 pm: It's not that easy. Wait, I have another text... it's Arizona, gtg bye._

...xxxxx...

**8.50 pm: Hey Calliope, what team do you play for?**

_8.53 pm: Are you asking me if I'm into guys or girls?_

**8.55 pm: Or animals, or things... you never know :P**

_8.59 pm: Alrighty then Zona, it's time for my story. Since I have nothing better to do in this shit hole anyway. Do you have time?_

**9.02 pm: For you, all the time in the world :)**

A/N: Huh, there you go, they are at the same place, but they have no idea *sigh* anyway, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR KIND WORDS and FOLLOWS AND FAVES LOVE YOU!

This is where the story starts moving! :D

As usual, Arizona in **bold, **Callie in _italics _:) , Teddy in (brackets), and this chapter's new character Alex's texts are ^like this^

..xxx..

**9.10 pm: So you married the guy and he cheated on you with his best friend. Huh.**

_9.13 pm: Pretty much. And then, I sort of had this thing with Erica, who was this cardio god who came to town to work in our hospital for a while or whatever at our hospital. _

**9.15 pm: Your first time with a girl?**

_9.17 pm: Pretty much. But she wouldn't really get how I could be half a lesbian, cause I was still into guys and all, you know?_

**9.20 pm: Of course, it's really hard to label yourself**

_9.24 pm: Somehow I knew you'd understand. So basically, that's it she left... I mean I've been going through a divorce and then all this, so I'm a wreck._

**9.26 pm: Calliope, you'll be fine :) Hey, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later...**

**...xxx..**

^9.30 pm^: Robbins when are you coming home? I'm hungry and the fridge is empty. Get a pizza.

^9.35 pm^: Reply, you moron!

(9.37 pm): No use, Alex, Arizona ditched her phone on the bar counter and is dancing with a Latina chick. They'll be getting it on, by the looks of things.

^9.40 pm^: Typical. Fucking Robbins.

...xxx...

(10.03 am: Thank you very much for not letting either Karev or me sleep properly last night Arizona.)

**10.05 am: Teds I am so sorry. Well you shouldn't have slept over in the first place :P**

(10.07 am): I was too tired huh. How was she anyway?

**10.09 am: She was brilliant. She was so damn hot, and she was very delicious. I haven't had that great sex, ever.**

(10.14 am: What was her name?)

**10.17 am: Oh crap. I didn't ask.**

(10.20 am: YOU ARE AN IDIOT. YOU CAN GO DIE IN A HELLHOLE WITH YOUR STUPID CALLIOPE!)

**10.21 am: Look, Teds, I haven't met her, I don't know what she looks like why do I keep feeling like she's my soulmate?**

(10.25 am: You suck. I don't want to talk to you. You have great sex and you let it go for some phone chick. UGH.

**...xxxx...**

_9.09 am: Addie I ended up going home with the blondie._

9.15 am: And?

_9.17 am: Best sex of my life no doubt._

9.20 am: Great. Ask her out on a date.

_9.24 am: Well fuck._

9.25 am: What?

_9.27 am: I don't know her name or number._

9.30 am: I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

...**xxx...**

**11.30 am: Teddy what do you know about a cardio god named Erica?**

(11.32 am: Erica Hahn?)

**11.35 am: I don't know... she was in Seattle a while back, I guess...**

(11.38 am: Yup, Erica Hahn then. She worked in Seattle Grace for a while.)

**11.42 am: TEDDY WHEN YOU GOOGLED CALLIE DID SHE WORK IN SEATTLE GRACE?**

**11.45 am: Teddy?**

**11.46 am: TEDS!**

**11.50 am: ANSWER ME! Does the girl I am fascinated by work in the hospital fucking next door to us?**

(11.52 am: Yes, Zona, she does.)

**leave your reviews bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: your reviews and faves and follows bless me so much.

Okay I've had a couple of requests for longer chapters, but the thing is, this is a short story to begin with. I can practically finish the whole story in a chapter :P so i'm kind of dividing it up that way haha. This is a pre written chapter, so I'll try to write longer next time. Enjoy love you loads!

Ooh and if you have Tumblr, follow my personal blog stanakaticz or my calzona blog sararamirezz :)

As usual, Arizona in **bold, **Callie in _italics_, Teddy in (brackets), Addison in regular font like this

xx

**5.30 pm: So I found out you work in Seattle Grace.**

_5.35 pm: How'd you do that?_

**5.39 pm: Teddy works in cardio right, so I figured she knew Erica...**

_5.40 pm: Oh._

**6.30 pm: I work in Mercy West. since I owe it to you :3**

_6.34 pm: Wait, isn't that right next door to Seattle Grace?_

**6.40 pm: Yes, yes it is...**

_6.42 pm: So chances are we've possibly met._

**6.45 pm: Uh huh. On the way to work, or on the streets or something. I'd never Google you though :P I like it this way.**

_6.50 pm: Me too! It's been a month since we've become friends Arizona, yet I feel like I've known you forever._

**6.52 pm: I totally know what you mean...**

_6.55 pm: Funny, I don't even trust people I've known for years as much as I trust you x_

**6.59 pm: Aw. I am really honored, Calliope. I really like you too.**

_7.02 pm: Would you like to meet up someday?_

**7.05 pm: Maybe...**

**xxx**

**7.10 pm: TEDDY CALLIE WANTS TO MEET UP **

(7.12 pm: Can you chill with the shouty caps Arizona? What exactly did she say?)

**7.15 pm: She was just going on about how much she trusts me and asked me if I would like to meet up someday.**

(7.19 pm: She said someday, Zona, not this instant. Overreacting as usual)

**xxx**

_9.30 am: Addie, how well associated are you with peds?_

9.34 am: Why?

_9.40 am: I'm curious about a particular pediatric surgeon. I figured you gynecs and peds people know each other or something..._

9.42 am: Who are we looking for?

_9.45 am: My texting buddy remember her?_

9.46 am: uh huh

_9.49 am: Well she's a peds surgeon, Idk if she's an intern or resident or fellow or attending._

9.50 am: Where does she work?

_9.52 am: Mercy West_

9.55 am: I don't know anyone from Mercy West except Dr Robbins, idk if that's your texting buddy.

_9.56 am: Girl or guy?_

9.58 am: Huh. I actually don't know. I've just heard a lot about this person, that they are brilliant with the scalpel, works like an angel and fixes up kids very easily.

_10.00 am: You're kinda useless, Addison._

10.05 am: At least I'm not in love with a mysterious person claiming to be a surgeon hiding behind a cell phone.

_10.08 am: Arizona and I are just friends okay? _

10.10 am: Just Google her you doofus

_10.15 am: She doesn't want me too, go away._

x.

_7.30 pm: So, how was your day?_

**7.34 pm: In one word, tough.**

_7.36 pm: Aw. What's it like working in peds?_

**7.38 pm: Haha, I love kids! But sometimes you know, emotion tends to get ahead of me...**

_7.40 pm: You've always sounded really passionate about your work! :)_

**7.42 pm: As have you, Ms Rock Star with a scalpel ;)**

_7.44 pm: Hey Arizona..._

**7.47 pm: Yes Calliope?**

_7.49 pm: What's your last name?_

**7.50 pm: Robbins.**

**x**

10.17 am: If you won't Google her, I will...

_10.20 am: Found anything interesting?_

10.25 am: Yup, like I thought. Genius from Mercy West, this Dr Robbins. Also, turns out Dr Robbins is a girl! A perky, cute one as well. Blonde hair, blue type.

_10.27 am: Sounds more like the girl I had sex with the other night?_

10.30 am: You mean your best sex ever?

_10.31 am: No, Addie it can't be...Arizona Robbins... it would be way too much of a coincidence_

_10.31 am: UGH NOW WHAT SEND ME A PICTURE_

10.35 am: *One new picture received*

10.40 am: So?

10.43 am: Torres? Answer me?

_10.45 am: The girl of my dreams and the sex of my dreams are the same person._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: aside from all your love, I also got my first hater! :D Haha. Yes I know the story is 'immature' but I never said I was a pro or that writing's my thing or anything. I just started writing cause I love calzona! :D Read if you like, if you don't, criticize constructively, like what I can improve on and stuff! And of course, thank you for reading!

As usual, Arizona is in **bold, **Calliope in _italics, _Addison in regular font, Teddy in (brackets)

_10.03 am: We need to meet up._

**10.05 am: What's the rush?**

_10.08 am: Trust me. We do._

**10.10 am: Urm, okay**

_10.15 am: Fix a place_

**10.20 am : Isn't Joe's bar right across the street from your hospital?**

_10.23 am: Really? A bar? Do I really mean that little to you?_

**10.26 am: Oh my gosh, no, I'm sorry, I got kinda nervous. Let's go some place nice :)**

_10.29 am: Sure. Let's meet for coffee at that new place downtown today, say whenever you're free?_

**10.39 am: Um, sure. I get off at 7.**

_10.46 am: Alrighty... I'll be there by 6.55, I'll wear something red._

**10.50 am: Cool. Me too... I guess.**

xx

**10.51 am: TEDDY EMERGENCY**

(10.53 am: what?)

**10.56 am: Callie just asked me out... I think**

(10.58 am: about time -_-)

**11.00 am: I AM SO NERVOUS TEDS**

11.06 am: Stfu. You'll be fine.

xx

_6.50 pm: I'm here._

**6.58 pm: Almost there myself.**

_7.00 pm: Okay, I think I see you._

**7.01 pm: Which one are you?**

_7.02 pm: The one waving at you like a maniac._

**7.03 pm: NO WAY. You have got to be fucking kidding me.**

**xx**

**11.30 pm: Teddy you will not believe this. **

(11.34 pm: Don't tell me she stood you up.)

**11.35 pm No of course not.**

(11.38 pm: Then what?)

**11.39 pm: Okay so I went, and I was looking for the person in the red dress and she texted me that she was waving at me and it turned out to be the same Latina I'd taken home last week!**

(11.41 pm: Whaaa? Nice!)

**11.44 pm: I know right! It was amazing, she is just amazing, we ended up talking a lot, and damn Teddy. Damn! She is nice, beautiful, funny and oh my god so hot!**

(11.46 pm: So what does it mean now for the two of you?)

xx

11.40 pm: Torres, how was it?

_11.42 pm: Addison, she is amazing._

11.43 pm: Deets, torres, details

_11.45 pm: So I waited, and when she saw it was me, the look on her face was precious. She is amazing. She is perky and so cute._

11.46 pm: So what does it mean now for you two?

xx

**11.48 pm: Hey**

_11.50 pm: Hey that was a quick text, I was afraid you'd be disappointed..._

**11.53 pm: omg Calliope how could you say that? You are my best friend...**

_11.54 pm: Friend zoned me already?_

**11.57 pm: Sorry! That came out wrong. I mean, I've always felt a connection between us. And like we've seen before, we connect physically as well.**

_11.58 pm: Would you like to go out with me? On a proper date._

**12.00 am: It would be an honor Dr Torres**


	8. Chapter 8

As usual Callie in _italic, _Arizona in **bold, **Teddy in (brackets), Addison in regular

Loving your feedback keep em coming

x

_7.03 am: Good morning beautiful..._

**7.05 am: Well aren't you straightforward**

_7.08 am: Huh?_

**7.10 am: Take me out last night and immediately text me the next day? What - no three day rule or whatever?**

_7.11 am: I thought you'd figured by now Dr Robbins, I do NOT play by rules..._

**7.13 am: oh yeah, rockstar with the scalpel, how could I forget.**

_7.15 am: Honestly, did you have a good time Arizona?_

**7.16 am: Certainly did Calliope. I'll text you later kay I have surgery.**

**7.17 am: TEDDYYYYYYYYYYY CALLIOPE IS AMAZING**

(7.19 am: I am assuming your date went well?)

**7.20 am: Can I please tell you from the beginning?**

(7.23 am: Even if I say no, I know you still will... so just go for it!)

**7.45 am: Okay haha I know, you are the best. Here it goes:**

**It was a brilliant evening. Not only had Calliope been all I could hope for, she was more. I was dressed in my blue dress, I wore my hair down and I was really nervous. I am usually not nervous, but last night I was. Calliope rang the bell and I had butterflies in my tummy. I opened the door to see her there in the sexiest black dress, with the world's greatest smile on her face. And when I said "Hi Calliope" she kissed me on the cheek! She smelled amazing btw. Her car is also pretty sexy. I think she gets paid a lot, she's probably a really successful ortho surgeon. Anyway, when we got into the car, she hit "Running on Sunshine" on full volume and sang to me and it was so nice. She then drove to a fancy restaurant. I mean, Teds, it wasn't over the top crazy or anything, but just the way she talked to me, and the way she treated me, the way she smiled at me... she drove me crazy. We talked all through the meal, like we were the oldest of friends. It wasn't awkward at all. Instead it was soooo much fun!**

(7.46 am: whoa there Romeo, was there a steamy make out at the end?)

**7.47 am: I mean, we kissed, for a second.**

7.49 am: This story sucks.

**7.50 am: When we kissed, it was like they say in books you know? I died :P**

x

10.06 am: You out of surgery Torres?

_10.30 am: Oh yeah! That guy had some pretty intense bone wrecks_

10.32 am: How'd your date go missy?

_10.34 am: Addy I had no idea how adorable dimples are_

10.35 am: what

_10.39 am: Arizona Freaking Robbins, and her dimples. And her smiles. And her blushes when our hands brush against each other. _

10.40 am: You sound happy.

_10.42 am: Happy? Addison, I haven't talked to anyone this freely in such a long time, I mean, we text like we've known each other for years and when we met we weren't awkward at all. It was incredible._

10.43 am: Whoa there Cal, over enthusiastic much?

_10.46 am: Is it too early to ask her for a second date?_


	9. Chapter 9

THANK YOU FOR YOUR Follows/Faves/Reviews! You are the best. Again, I warn you, this is a short story, I don't know when it'll end, but it will :|

Follow me on Tumblr: sararamirezz or/and stanakaticz

Reminder that Arizona texts in **bold, **Calliope in _italics, _Addison in regular font, Teddy (in brackets)

**5.30 pm: She hasn't texted or called all day today?**

(5.31 pm: SO?)

**5.34 pm: What if she doesn't like me anymore?**

(5.36 pm: Zona you guys went out yesterday, you guys talk all day. The woman's a doctor, you of all people understand she needs space sometimes.)

**5.39 pm: I wanna go out with her again Teds! This time, I wanna take her out.**

(5.42 pm: And that's alright Az, you sound way too nervous.)

**5.45 pm: That is because Teddy, I have never felt this way about a woman before... I mean, I was different. I'd go to Joe's get a woman for the night, leave her the next day. Love em and leave em that was me Teddy. But now, with Calliope, I don't know Teds, she makes me want to be a good person.**

(5.47 pm: That is perfectly alright Arizona, it is okay to like one person more than others.)

**5.50 pm: I don't know Teddy, agh. She feels so right. So right that I am almost scared.**

xxx

_7.10 pm: Oh my god that surgery was the worst._

**7.13 pm: Rough day then?**

_7.15 pm: not so much now that I am texting you :)_

**7.17 pm: Awwh Calliope :D**

_7.20 pm: How was your day?_

**7.23 pm: Weird**

_7.25 pm: Why?_

**7.26 pm: I could not seem to get a certain Latina orhopedic surgeon out of my head.**

_7.27 pm: Whoa there, I'm starting to feel jealous of this surgeon. She must be very special ;)_

_7_**.30 pm: oh yeah, ever since I've met her, she's just been making me smile in more ways than one.**

_7.32 pm: Wow is that so? Sounds like you are really into this girl Arizona!_

**7.35 pm: Um, oh I don't know I kinda feel nervous Cal.**

_7.36 pm: How come Zona?_

**7.38 pm: This girl makes me happy... like I've never been before.**

_7.40 pm: And that is a bad thing because?_

**7.42 pm: Because she is great ... she's smart, she's funny, her smile oh god it is so amazing, just thinking about it is giving me the chills.**

_7.45 pm: You feel that strongly about her she does sound special._

**7.46 pm: But, what if she doesn't think I'm all that great?**

_7.48 pm: I doubt that._

**7.50 pm: You think she might like me just the same way?**

_7.54 pm: Maybe even more. Maybe... all she can think about is you. And your dimples. And the way they pop up when you smile. The way your blonde hair glimmers in the sun and the way you gently shiver when the two of your hands brush up against each other. Maybe she loves the way you take every one of your peds cases so seriously. How you call those kids 'tiny humans' and just how passionate you are about what you do._

**7.58 pm: Shit. Sounds like she might be into me.**

_7.59 pm: you bet._

**8.00 pm: You think she'd be interested in going out with me again? On a second date?**

_8.05 pm: I thought you'd never ask!_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Love you guys, I actually thought I'd end at chapter 10, but now I'm aiming towards 20 or so. I don't know. I might regret saying that cause I change my mind a lot haha. Also, my twitter is sportsqueen307 follow if you like, and give me a mention so that i can follow you back :) Last, yes this entire story is planned to be through texts. Even if I can't mention something by text, I probably will. That's the plan since the beginning and I plan to stick to it.

PS I'm probably gonna be slow with the updates cause my birthday is on the 30th so I have to be with my family and friends a lot these days

Arizona is in **bold **, Callie is in _italics, _Addison is in regular font, Teddy is (in brackets)

_10.30 am: So, Doctor Robbins, are we still on for tonight?_

**10.32 am: Certainly, Dr Torres. You think I'd bail on you?**

_10.35 am: No, of course not. Where are we going anyway?_

**10.38 am: I'm picking you up at 7. It's a surprise.**

xxx

_10.40 am: Is it too early to invite Arizona to stay the night?_

10.44 am: Have you made her exclusive yet?

_10.46 am: What do you mean?_

10.48 am: You know, is she seeing you exclusively or are you guys seeing other people as well?

_10.50 am: Oh my god I haven't looked at anyone, guy or girl since meeting Arizona. I have no idea how she feels._

10.52 am: You are an idiot. Go out with her, talk to her. Ask her to be your girlfriend. Then consider sleeping with her.

_10.53 am: You are a genius Addison Forbes Montgomery._

10.55 am : I know ;)

xxx

**8.40 pm: Yo Teds!**

(8.41 pm: Zona? Aren't you at your date?)

**8.45 pm: Oh yeah, but I just ran to the bathroom to text you, CALLIE ASKED ME TO BE HER GIRLFRIEND!**

(8.49 pm: Great! I'm assuming you said yes!)

**8.52 pm: No, my drink almost spat out of my mouth so before I could cause an accident I ran to the bathroom.**

(8.55 pm: You douchebag she probably thinks you don't like her like that! Run off NOW!)

xxxx

_8.39 pm: Arizona just ran off when I asked her to be my girlfriend._

8.40 pm: WTF

_8.41 pm: Actually I just said it really quickly when she had a mouthful of strawberry daiquiri in her mouth._

8.43 pm: Strawberry daiquiri? Where the hell are you?

_8.45 pm: OMG Addy she is adorable. She came to my place with the loveliest bunch of flowers and drove to the beach. We walked in the sand, with our feet occasionally brushing the sea and just held hands and talked. And we sat for dinner in this beach shack and I just blurted it out._

8.47 pm: You're an idiot Cal. She'll say yes don't worry, probably just bad timing.

_8.50 pm: Shit she's here. TTYL._

xxx

_11.30 pm: Addy. She dropped me off and left. I want her to stay Addy._

11.32 pm: Did she agree to be your girlfriend?

_11.35 pm: Yes! And we kissed right now, and before it could go further I just kinda ran in. I'm nervous Ads._

11.36 pm: Decide what you want Cal.

xxx

_11.37 pm: ARIZONA ARE YOU TOO FAR GONE?_

**11.39 pm: No, I've just started my car...**

_11.40 pm: Don't go_

**11.41 pm: Huh?**

_11.43 pm: Come back. I want you to stay with me. It's late, and I want to cuddle. With my girlfriend._

**11.45 pm: I would like nothing more Calliope :)**


End file.
